Sheldon Lee
Sheldon Oswald Lee is Jenny's geeky friend and admirer. Background Sheldon made his debut appearance in "Attack of the 5½ Ft. Geek". Appearance Sheldon is a 5-foot 6-inch'' tall ''(as noted in "Attack of the 5½ Ft. Geek" ) teenage boy. He is 16 years of age through seasons one and two, but is technically 105 after season 3, episode 2, "Good Old Sheldon". Sheldon is depicted as a minor slob, with greasy black hair, and two spots on his cheek that could either be freckles or acne. His hair has two cowlicks at the crown of his head, and he is shown to have crooked teeth and a slight overbite. He is usually dressed in blue-gray pants, a white T-shirt, and an auburn hoodie. Personality Sheldon is a "geek" stereotype, heavily invested in both science and comic book culture. His major character trait is his obsessive crush on Jenny. It is shown in the episode "Designing Women" that he has a shrine for her, and it is said in "Agent 00' Sheldon" that he stalks her. Despite the extent of his affection, he never is able to get Jenny to go out with him, and the two are simply close friends. Whilst normally sweet-hearted and intelligent, Sheldon easily becomes jealous of any boy who shows affection for Jenny, and is somewhat possessive of her. Sheldon is also a budding engineer, and often invents useful gadgets for Jenny in the hope of impressing her (although she usually doesn't accept them). He also created a robot superhero, ''The Silver Shell'', in an attempt to show Jenny that robot boys would not be good for her, but this backfired when she actually fell in love with The Sliver Shell. Jenny did become frustrated with The Silver Shell when he inadvertently ruined her first dance in Dancing With My Shell, but later, in A Pain In My Sidekick, she seemed to have forgiven him for this mishap, as she joined forces with him to protect Tremorton by fighting off a Moleverine. Sheldon seems to like reptiles, as seen in Shell Game when he tries to invite Jenny to a reptile convention on a date. He is a cat lover as well, as shown in Love 'Em or Leash 'Em were he reveals that he dresses up in a cat costume when he attends the "Feline Fan Convention". He is also the fastest member of the swim team. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of Jenny's best friends and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Relationships Jenny Wakeman Jenny sees Sheldon as a very smart boy and a faithful friend who is always eager to lend a her a helping hand, although he can sometimes get himself into trouble. Jenny also relies on Sheldon to fix malfunctions that her Mom is either too busy to or unable to fix. Despite seemingly not returning Sheldon's deeply romantic feelings for her, Sheldon remains one of Jenny's closest friends whom she often hangs out with. Jenny has even shown genuine affection for Sheldon (even if it is platonic rather than romantic). In A Robot For All Seasons Jenny kissed Sheldon on the cheek while holding up mistletoe as a heartfelt thank you for Sheldon being the only one in Tremorton to never lose faith in her, and thus saving her reputation as a superhero. She kissed him a second time in Agent 00' Sheldon. Throughout the series Sheldon has saved Jenny quite a few times and helped her fight off villains, thus she was always deeply grateful for Sheldon's loving friendship and utmost loyalty to her. According to series creator Rob Renzetti, he intended to eventually bring Jenny and Sheldon together as a couple, and was rooting for him. http://www.awn.com/animationworld/dr-toon-nuts-and-bolts-rob-renzetti In a later Q&A, Renzetti clarified that he had no long-term plans for Jenny's love life, which he considered a minor part of the show anyway, and being a nerdy person himself, he sympathized with Sheldon. Cartoons VS Cancer - Ep. 4 (The One with Rob Renzetti!) Brad Brad is one of Sheldon's good friends. They enjoy hanging out both inside and outside of school, and going on adventures together. Tuck Tuck and Sheldon are rarely seen talking to each other on a regular basis. This may be due to Tuck being much younger and the two thus being in different levels of school. However, in A Pain In My Sidekick, Tuck convinced Sheldon to make him a robot suit to become "The Tin Can" because he desperately wanted to be The Silver Shell's sidekick. Tuck orders Sheldon around in Tuckered Out, riding him like a horse and complaining to him when things go wrong. Sheldon ultimately gets revenge by helping Brad and Jenny play home movies of Tuck to the entire town. Sheldon sells Tuck his time machine in The Price of Love. Dr. Wakeman Both Sheldon and Dr. Wakeman care deeply for Jenny, and show concern for her well-being when she is in trouble. In Escape from Cluster Prime, Sheldon and Dr. Wakeman join forces and work together to stop Vexus and save Jenny by creating a portal device to transport them into Vexus' starship and battle her. When Sheldon was 75 years old in "Good Old Sheldon", he flirts with Dr. Wakeman, much to Jenny's disgust. It can be inferred that Sheldon's crush on Jenny may stem from an older crush on/interest in her mother, or vise-versa. Vexus Sheldon dislikes Queen Vexus as Jenny does. However, in "Designing Women", Vexus tricks Sheldon, disguising herself as a cute and flirtatious robot girl named QT-2 (Cutie Two) in order to steel XJ-9's master plans from Sheldon, who had developed a brief crush on her in this cleverly disguised form. When Sheldon gets "QT-2" a drink, Vexus removes her disguise to sneak out and take the master plan with her. Sheldon reveals to Jenny what he did, and Jenny uses one of his inventions to defeat Vexus, once again returning her master plan to her mother. The Cluster Sheldon is especially devoted to keeping Jenny safe from and helping her fight against The Cluster's relentless attacks. He dislikes them as Jenny does. Don Prima Due to being polar opposites, Sheldon and Don Prima are sworn enemies. Don Prima is a popular, good looking social butterfly, as opposed to Sheldon, who is a geeky social outcast. Pteresa Sheldon pays Pteresa to pretend to be his girlfriend in order to make Jenny jealous, but he truly cannot stand her cruel, bullying, greedy, and manipulative ways. Trivia *It is possible that Sheldon is of Japanese descent because of his similarities to the Japanese family in "Speak No Evil". *As revealed in "Price of Love", sometime within twenty years, Sheldon becomes a billionaire. *Jenny has affectionately kissed Sheldon on the cheek at least two times, in A Robot For All Seasons, and in Agent 00' Sheldon. *It is shown that Sheldon created a functional time travel machine, but sold it to Tuck for two cents in The Price of Love. *In the Russian dub of season 3, Sheldon is voiced by a woman. Gallery 603363191.jpg 873188345.jpg 972477712.jpg 765204336.jpg 566914314.jpg 902825037.jpg 909913496.jpg character_large_sheldon.jpg normal_mlaatrj02-03-026.jpg Teenage_robot_Shelldon01.jpg AS01.jpg 823767868.jpg 431211028.jpg 466684456.jpg 293886771.jpg 864184756.jpg mltr3a11.jpg mltr10b21.jpg 2-18.jpg 211.jpg hs1.jpg 282621612.jpg 705084992.jpg 705824608.jpg 613449718.jpg 330475248.jpg 236605468.jpg 818833188.jpg 00S.jpg 951437065.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:main characters